


Like Music, Like Rain

by Nitorem



Category: 2NE1, EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: EXID LE makes an apperance, F/M, If you squint there's also D.O/CL, Luhan gets his ass beat on several occasions in this AU, mainly for asking dumb questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitorem/pseuds/Nitorem
Summary: On days when it rains, Kyungsoo works best





	Like Music, Like Rain

_"When the rain falls, and the music flows, That's when I think of you._   
_The night that you left, It was raining like today."_

 

 

* * *

 

This work is inspired by a famous Korean classic song of the same title. This might turn into a universe later on, but for now, I want to just finish the dream I had years ago.

Edit date: Dec 24th

Upload estimate: Dec 27th


End file.
